


You don't choose who you love

by Adam_Irons



Series: RWBY Requests [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, Faunus!Yang, First Time, Futa!Blake, Futa!Yang, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 15:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14083539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons
Summary: An alternate version to my Faunus in Heat series. Yang is a lion Faunus, and no matter how many people she had sex with while in heat, the one girl that she wants more than any other is the one girl she can't have; Ruby Rose.





	You don't choose who you love

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was suggested to me by crona19
> 
> Thanks for reading this, and feel free to comment your own request if you have one.

Life as a Faunus was difficult. Not only due to the constant teasing and bullying in school, followed by the much harsher racism and discrimination, but there was the other side of Faunus’ lives that few humans knew about; heat. Like some animals went through heat, so did the Faunus, no matter their species. For men, this entailed an increased sex drive, as well as a slight growth of the penis. Women had the same changes – the exact same changes. Not only did female Faunus have an increased sex drive, they also grew an extra set of genitals, with a penis and testicles protruding from their crotch for the entire week while they were in heat.

For Yang Xiao Long, Faunus life was more difficult than for most. She had been abandoned by her lion Faunus mother at a young age, leaving the feline Faunus in the care of her human father. As if growing up a Faunus wasn’t difficult enough, Yang was also subject to bullying from children at school, who teased the blonde Faunus for her lion ears, calling her a mistake and pointing out that her mother had left her with a human family because she didn’t love her, and that all Faunus were animals.

Of course, it wasn’t long before Yang began to channel the bullying, using the insults and snide comments to harden herself, make herself stronger, until nobody would dare pick on her again.

The most terrifying moment of Yang’s life had been the very first time she had gone into heat at thirteen years of age. She had screamed and cried when she had spontaneously grown a penis, and her father had to call her uncle, Qrow, to explain what was happening to her. Like Yang’s mother, Qrow was a lion Faunus, with a dark grey tail. He explained her mating cycles to her, calming her down, and assuring her that this was all normal.

However, the real reason that Yang’s life was so difficult wasn’t her mother’s absence, or the bullying she had experienced in early life, or even her lack of knowledge of her own anatomy. No, Yang’s life was so difficult, because for all the women, and even a couple of men, that she used to satisfy her urges while she was in heat, the one true unknowing recipient of her affection was the only girl in the entire world that was so close to her, yet still managed to be out of her reach – Ruby Rose.

Yang’s own sister, and the only girl that she couldn’t have, Ruby was a pure and innocent soul who undeniably improved the lives of everyone that she met. Not only that, but was she matured, she had begun to develop a petite, yet curvy frame, with small but perky breasts along with a round heart shaped butt. There wasn’t a single thing about Ruby that Yang didn’t love. 

It wasn’t just when she was in heat either. Yang was constantly finding herself distracted by her thoughts, usually because they had wandered to Ruby, imagining that petite supple naked body. They didn’t even have to be sexual thoughts. Perhaps the two sisters were just holding each other, or kissing, or even more innocent, on a date, or simply being with one another. However, more often than not when she was in heat, Yang’s thoughts about her sister were certainly on the lewd side.

Yang had obviously neglected to tell her uncle Qrow about these urges, and had certainly never acted upon her impulses, as much as she might have liked to. It wasn’t until she had arrived at Beacon, and her partner had been another feline Faunus that Yang had been able to confess to anybody her true feelings about her sister.

Being from Menagerie, Blake was very helpful, and knew a lot more than Yang about her own Faunus anatomy, giving her advice and tips on how best to satiate her lust. However, when Yang had inquired about what to do in regards to her incestuous urges, Blake had actually been supportive, and encouraged her to confess her true feelings to Ruby and hope that the younger girl was open to the relationship. Yang had been hoping more for advice on how to stop herself from having these feelings, but according to Blake, wanting to have sex with, or even being in love with a family member was a relatively normal part of Faunus mating habits.

As a result, Yang had ended up sitting on the edge of her top bunk bed, swinging her legs back and forth as she questioned Blake on how best to approach the inevitably awkward talk with her sister. Yang had gone into heat that morning, for the third time since she had been at Beacon, since she had been there for three months. Blake on the other hand, had been in heat throughout most of the week, on her fifth day by the time it got to the Friday that yang planned to confess her feelings to Ruby.

“Just be honest.” The raven haired cat girl assured the blonde lion Faunus. “Ruby already knows all about your heat, right? And she knows that I’ve been schooling you on Faunus biology, so just explain to her that this is normal for you.” Blake explained. She was lay back on her own bed, with her white haired lover between her legs, giving her a blowjob.

“She’s right. And if Ruby cares about you, she’ll at least understand.” Weiss told Yang, having removed her mouth from around Blake’s cock long enough to involve herself in the conversation. In the first month of team RWBY’s time at Beacon, Weiss had stumbled upon Blake in heat, and begrudgingly offered to help her out to make up for her prejudice against the faunus. It hadn’t been long after that until the two had started dating, and since Yang was a Faunus like Blake, she didn’t mind her seeing her naked or even fucking her cat girlfriends, although her body belonged only to Blake.

“I suppose so...” Yang responded. She planned to tell Ruby how she felt tonight, while their two teammates were out on their two month anniversary date. Speaking of which... “Shouldn’t you two be getting ready for your date soon?” Yang enquired.

“The reservation’s not till eight.” Weiss replied, her hand still jerking off Blake’s cock. “Besides, I need to make sure this one’s spent before we go out, else we might have a repeat of our one month anniversary date.” Weiss glared at the cat Faunus, who chuckled bashfully.

“You never did tell me, what happened then?” Yang asked, frowning with a smirk. Weiss sighed and Blake rolled her eyes.

“Well, Blake had just gone into heat, and we were out on our date when she suddenly had the irresistible urge to drag me into the bathroom of the fanciest restaurant in Vale and fuck me in the cubicle.” Weiss explained, clearly still bitter about the whole ordeal. Yang burst into laughter, and Blake blushed, grinning, clearly pleased with herself.

“We wouldn’t have been caught if you hadn’t been so loud.” Blake responded, this time making Weiss blush.

“That isn’t my fault!” Weiss snapped, unintentionally tightening her grip around Blake’s member and causing the Faunus to wince in pain, before she loosened her grip. Blake then turned back the Yang.

“When we left the stall, the manager came in and she politely asked us to leave.” Blake laughed hysterically, along with Yang, while Weiss looked clearly embarrassed.

Having been put in a good mood thanks to Blake and Weiss’s story, Yang was feeling much more positive about her talk with Ruby. The heiress eventually finished off her feline lover, filling her mouth with semen that she happily swallowed down, before the two got showered, and then dressed, before heading out on their date.

Barely half an hour after the two lovers left the lion Faunus alone in her room, Yang heard a noise at the door, followed by it opening, and her little sister entering the room.

“Hey sis!” Ruby smiled up at her older sister cheerily, making Yang’s heart melt. Ruby had always been there for her, never treating her differently for being a Faunus, and always looking out for her.

“Hi Ruby...” The lion girl replied, blushing, as she hopped off of her bed anxiously. “How was the movie with team JNPR?” Yang asked.

“Oh, it was AWESOME!” Ruby squealed, turning to face her sister and seeing the anxious expression on her face. “Yang, what’s wrong?” 

“Listen, Ruby, there’s something I need to talk to you about...” Yang began, her heart thumping as she prepared herself for the dreaded conversation. The innocent silver eyed huntress looked up at her sister.

“What is? Yang, what’s wrong?” Ruby asked.

“Why don’t we sit down?” Yang suggested, as the pair sat on Blake’s bed. “Ruby, you know how because I’m a Faunus, I have... heat cycles.” Yang began. Ruby nodded. “Well, since we’ve been at Beacon, Blake has been teaching me all about Faunus biology, and the other day, she gave me the answer to a question I’ve been wondering for a while now.”

“What was the question?” Ruby asked, curious, and slightly worried for her sister. Yang swallowed.

“Well, for a while – and please don’t freak out about this – I’ve been having... feelings, for, well, you...” Yang finally had admitted it to her sister, after all these years, confessing to her sister how she truely felt.

“M-Me?” Ruby asked, her face red, flustered and unable to believe what she was hearing. “Y-You mean, feelings like what Weiss and Blake have?” Yang nodded. “B-But... we’re sisters! That’s wrong!” Ruby exclaimed, standing up and walking away from Yang.

“Ruby, please listen!” Yang urged her. “I know it’s strange, but according to Blake, it’s normal for Fauns to have these feelings, and do these things with their relatives!” Ruby paused, thinking, before responding to Yang.

“Do things...?” She asked. “You mean, like, sex stuff, right? Like Blake does with Weiss?” Yang nodded, her face as red as Ruby’s cape, while Ruby’s wasn’t far off either. “And you’re in heat now?” The younger girl asked.

“Well, yeah...” Yang told her.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Ruby got down on her knees in front of Yang, and had begun to pull down her shorts. Yang couldn’t even react in time before Ruby pulled down her briefs too – they were more comfortable when she was in heat – revealing her sister’s cock, six inches long when flaccid, although much bigger when erect.

“RUBY! What do you think you’re doing!?” Yang cried, trying to cover herself up, but the exposure had already started to arouse her, her cock growing and hardening much to her frustration.

“B-But you said...” Ruby protested, looking embarrassed with herself at being so eager. “I was only trying to help...” The younger sister muttered, crossing her arms across her chest and looking off to the side to avoid eye contact with Yang. The Faunus sighed.

“Look, Ruby, I appreciate you wanting to help me, but... you’re too young! More to the point, you’re my sister!” Yang exclaimed, wanting nothing more than to bend her little sister over right there and fuck her brains out, but refraining from doing so for the time being.

“Blake said it was normal though.” Ruby pointed out. “Besides, you were younger than I am now when you started having sex.” Yang sighed again.

“You’re not in heat though.” Yang replied, her cock now fully erect, although she tried to cover it up with her hands.

“But you are...” Ruby told her sister, looking innocently up at the lion faunus. “Please, Yang, I want to help you! Besides, I can’t think of a better person than my own sister that I’d want to give my first time to!” The silver eyed girl smiled up at her sister. Yang’s lion ears atop her head twitched, as she thought about what Ruby was saying. They both wanted it, but it felt so wrong...

But it felt so right though...

“A-Alright, I suppose you can ‘give me a hand’.” Yang told her sister with a grin. Ruby rolled her eyes at the pun, as the Faunus released her cock, showing off her entire erect member to her sister. Ruby gulped when she saw it; the rock hard, foot long and almost three inch thick cock being a little intimidating to her, especially since it was her first.

Nevertheless, the young huntress was not so easily deterred. Ruby took her sister’s shaft in her left hand, beginning to slowly stroke the cock, eliciting slight gasps and moans from Yang as her little sister jerked her off. Sensing she was doing a good job, Ruby added her other hand too, using her left hand to stroke the tip and first few inches of the shaft, while her right hand worked around the base, venturing further between Yang’s legs to squeeze her sister’s balls a little.

“Oh, Ruby...” Yang moaned, her head back and her eyed closed as she enjoyed her little sister’s hands. Ruby smiled to herself, happy that her sister was pleased with her, as she continued to get the lion Faunus off with her hands.

“Am I doing good, Yang?” Ruby asked, looking up at her sister innocently. The mere sight of the girl’s adorable and pure face in such as lewd position was almost enough to make Yang climax right then, but she managed not to.

“Yes, Ruby, so good...” Yang moaned, as Ruby continued to stroke her cock. “You’re such a good girl...” Yang told her, making the girl blush as she pleasured the Faunus. “Ruby, use your mouth now.” Yang told her sister, prompting the girl to freeze and look up at the Faunus girl.

“W-What?” Ruby asked, laughing nervously, thinking she must have misheard Yang.

“It’s easy.” Yang assured her. “Just put my cock in your mouth, and keep doing what you’re doing with your hands.” Yang told the girl.

Ruby was hesitant, but trusted her sister. The girl opened her mouth, and slowly wrapped her soft, wet lips around the head of Yang’s cock. The blonde moaned in pleasure, as Ruby tasted a couple of drops of something on her tongue. She didn’t know what it was, but it was rather tasty, and made the girl want to take more of her sister’s length in her mouth.

Continuing to fondle Yang’s testicles with one hand, Ruby moved the other down her sister’s shaft, keeping it steady as her small mouth engulfed more of the girl’s thick member. The lion girl bit her lip, but failed the suppress the loud moan, as she felt her younger sibling’s tiny mouth stretch as she tried to take in more of her cock, squeezing her member as she did so. Eventually, it became difficult for Ruby to breathe, and she was forced to take Yang’s cock out of her mouth.

“S-Sorry...” She apologised.

“It’s ok, just keep going...” Yang reassured her sister, smiling down at her and running a hand through her dark crimson locks.

Ruby smiled back, before returning her mouth to Yang’s cock, sliding almost half of it in her mouth again, before taking it almost all the way out, only to shove it back into her mouth once more.

“Is this good?” Ruby asked, after bobbing her head up and down Yang’s length a few times.

“Ruby that’s perfect!” Yang told her sister, making the young girl blush with pride, as she resumed sucking her Faunus sister off. 

Despite her inexperience, Ruby was one of the best that Yang had ever had suck her off before. Though unable to manage to take her enormous cock down her throat, she could still manage an impressive six inches, before gagging. Saliva drooled down the young girl’s chin and down her neck as she services her sister, but she didn’t pay it any mind, simply focusing on easing the lion girl closer and closer to climaxing.

Yang could usually last a lot longer than this, but whether it was due to Ruby’s petite mouth squeezing her cock, her broken innocence, or the fact that it was her sister, after barely five minutes of the girl’s oral pleasure, Yang had reached the point of orgasm. The blonde lion tightly gripping her sister’s hair as she pushed her cock into the girl’s mouth.

“Ruby, I’m cumming!” Yang cried out. Ruby barely had time to react, before her mouth was suddenly flooded with a hot thick substance that had come from the end of her sister’s huge cock. Not knowing what to do, Ruby tired to swallow as much of the stuff as she could, figuring that Yang must have expected her to do so, but there was so much, it was impossible for her to guzzle it all down so quickly.

Yang pulled out of her sister’s mouth once she had stopped cumming, looking down at the girl to see that although she had swallowed a great deal of her sister’s cum, much of it had failed to go down. It was this semen that Yang saw dripping from the girl’s mouth, mixing with her saliva as it did and running down her chin, making a mess as it dripped all over the front of her blouse.

“Ruby! I’m sorry!” Yang apologised.

“It’s okay.” Ruby replied. “I figured I’d have to take this off anyway, if we’re going to go again.” She said, smiling up at her sister as she stood up and began to undress.

“What do you mean ‘again’?” Yang asked, frowning. Ruby’s eyes widened.

“Well, uh, it’s just, sometimes when you... masturbate, I can hear it though the wall, you know, the moaning and the panting...” She admitted, blushing. “You usually do it two or three times, so I figured you’d want to do it with me more than once...” Ruby suggested, although Yang was far too distracted, watching her little sister strip out of her blouse and skirt, leaving her in nothing but her bra, panties and socks.

“I... yeah... sure...” Yang muttered, not really listening to what Ruby had been saying.

Before either girl could realise what was going on, Yang had pinned Ruby up against the wall, making the smaller girl yelp in surprise, as her older sister began to run her hands all over the silver eyed girl’s petite body. Yang’s lips made their way to Ruby’s mouth, sharing her own cum in what could have been the messiest kiss ever, as her fingers fumbled behind the girl to unhook her bra.

“Y-Yang...” Ruby whimpered, as her breasts were soon freed, exposed to her sister. Yang paid no attention to the girl, her mouth having move from her lips down to her jaw, before venturing down her neck and eventually to her left breast, leaving a trail of wet cum kisses all over Ruby’s skin as she did. The red haired girl moaned, as her nipple was suckled on by her Faunus sister, while her hands ran down her sides and found the hem of her panties, pulling them down and revealing the virgin’s slit.

Ruby moaned again, filled with pleasure as she allowed her sister to ravish her, lips working all over her breasts while her arms snaked around her waist to grab her supple round ass. Oh, how Yang would have loved to shove her thick rod between those irresistible cheeks, skewering the innocent girl on her cock...

“Do it.” Ruby told Yang, as if she had been reading her thoughts. “If you want to fuck me in the ass, I’ll let you.” Yang slowed down, but didn’t stop, as she wondered how on Remnant Ruby had known what she was thinking. Ruby smirked. “You didn’t realise that you were saying that out loud, did you?” She asked. Yang blushed, shaking her head, as Ruby let out an adorable giggle.

Pushing her older sister off of her for a moment, Ruby turned to face the wall, revealing her gorgeous heart shaped ass and tight red hole to her lion sister.

“Do you have something to make it less painful though? I heard it’s supposed to hurt.” Ruby asked. Yang thought for a moment. Shit; she was out of lube. Then again, Ruby hadn’t specified, and there was one way she could lube up her sister’s hole.

Yang nodded, getting down on her knees behind Ruby. The younger girl was confused, but before long, felt her ass cheeks be parted by Yang’s hands, before the blonde lion shoved her tongue between the girl’s cheeks, thrusting the wet muscle into her hole, tasting her sister as she salivated all over the tight rear entrance.

Ruby gasped, her body heating up as pleasure filled her. It wasn’t long before Yang added a finger to join her tongue, loosening her sister up a bit as well as lubricating her entrance. She soon added another finger, pumping them in and out of the girl’s ass, as well as slathering them in her spit. When Yang added a third finger, Ruby thought that might have hurt, but all she felt was pleasure.

Before too long, Yang’s mouth left her sister’s ass as she stood up, her own saliva oozing from the girl’s now slightly looser hole. The spit, as well the semen that remained on her cock, would surely be enough that Ruby’s pleasure outweighed the pain of being penetrated by her sister’s thick long rod. 

Without uttering a word, Yang slid her throbbing shaft between her sister’s ass cheeks, rubbing it between the girl’s round mounds, before pressing the tip gently against the tight rear hole. Ruby arched her back, gasping in slight pain as Yang’s first few inches entered her, although her body was so unfamiliarly hot that she couldn’t help but enjoy the feeling. Yang was doing her best to take it slow with her sister, but it was only a matter of time before her own unquenchable lust got the better of her.

Ruby would have been helpless to resist her sister had she wanted to, especially once the blonde lion grabbed her by the wrists and pinned her to the wall, rendering her arms useless, and leaving the girl’s whole body vulnerable to Yang’s urges. The faunus slid more of her inches into Ruby, half of her cock now between the girl’s cheeks, as she leaned down to kiss the girl. The silver eyed huntress moaned as she happily surrendered her anal virginity to her sister, feeling the Faunus plan soft wet kisses all over the back of her neck, kissing and sucking on her once blemish less pale flesh.

“Yang, you can go faster if you want...” Ruby whimpered, feeling almost as horny as her sister was now. Upon hearing this, Yang lost any self control she had left. The lion girl didn’t hesitate to buck her hips forward abruptly, sinking her entire member into Ruby’s tight virgin ass and hilting it there as she wrapped her lips around the girl’s neck, leaving deep red marks all over her flesh.

Ruby cried out in pain, but through the discomfort, she couldn’t deny her feelings of unquenchable lust. That heat between her legs was back; the same heat she felt whenever she heard Yang masturbating at night, and she could feel her messy vaginal juices trickle down from between her lips and run down her inner thighs.

Meanwhile, Yang’s heat was certainly heating up. The lion wasted no time getting started, as she began to piston her hips back and forth, thrusting in and out of her sister’s asshole, slowly at first, but quickly picking up speed. The Faunus grunted, her balls slapping against the petite huntress’s ass as she violated her own sister, stretching her rear hole around her thick shaft as it slid in and out of the girl. 

“AHH! YANG!” Ruby cried out, as she was brutally fucked by her Faunus sister. Yang no longer cared about taking it slowly, submitting to her own urges and fucking the girl as hard as she could. Ruby once again gasped, as she felt Yang’s feline instincts take over, as the girl’s sharp teeth clamped down in the back of her neck, holding the younger girl in place as she fucked her. The huntress whimpered in pain, but couldn’t get enough of it, wanting this pleasure that she felt by having her asshole penetrated by her sister’s member to go on forever.

The Faunus could taste Ruby’s blood, as she bit down into the girl’s skin, restraining her now by both the wrists and neck, as she felt herself building up to cum soon. Her cock throbbed inside her sister’s body, aching and desperate to fill the girl up with her cum as she continually thrust into her again and again. After a while of fuckign the helpless girl, Yang couldn’t hold back anymore. This time, she gave no warning to her sister, except by hilting her cock deep inside her hole before she orgasmed.

It was greater pleasure than Yang had ever experienced, not only to orgasm after having fucked such a tight supple ass, but also because she knew that she was cumming inside of her own sister, a taboo she had never thought she’d break. Ruby arched her back, hissing as her ass was filled with her sister’s hot mess, before the faunus pulled out, wiping her dick clean on the girl’s soft round cheeks as semen oozed from her used rear hole. 

After having released Ruby form her hold, Yang allowed the exhausted girl to fall to the floor, blood trickling down her back as cum trickled down the back of her thighs. She was surely a sight to behold, with Yang almost entirely satisfied at finally having fucked her sister. There was just one more hole to go, and it just so happened to be the most sacred hole that Yang really should never fuck; her vagina.

Ruby seemed to be ahead of her sister however, already on her hands and knees, facing away from Yang, with her left hand reaching under her and playing with her soaking wet cunt.

“Please Yang! Please, put it in me! I want it – I NEED IT!” Ruby begged, as she masturbated, making a mess on her hand and on the floor. Yang had never been one to so cruelly deny a girl of the Faunus cock she desperately needed, and wasn’t about to start with her sister.

Without hesitating, Yang got onto her knees on the floor behind Ruby, positioning herself in the prime position to fuck her. Her cock was still throbbing, ready to go at least one more time, as she aimed it at Ruby’s soaking wet cunt. The silver eyed girl whimpered, as she felt the wet tip part her lips, her sister teasing her a little, until she couldn’t take it.

“STOP FUCKING TEASING ME AND FUCKING FUCK ME ALREADY!” Ruby cried out, bucking her hips back and trying to fuck herself on her sister’s thick long rod. Yang was shocked at the girl’s sudden outburst, but was all too eager to oblige her.

The silver eyed girl shrieked as her pussy was suddenly violated by Yang’s huge pulsing cock, the lion Faunus penetrating her from behind. Her hand had left her pussy, and was helping to prop her up so that she didn’t fall down, with her entire body quivering with absolute lust. Yang grunted, as she shoved her cock deeper into her sister, forcing almost all of it in, having broken past her cervix and was now leaking precum into the young girl’s uterus.

Ruby whined desperately for more, as Yang’s hips began to piston back and forth, sliding her cock in and out of her little sister’s cunt, stretching her vaginal walls as her pink wet cunt lips kissed Yang’s crotch.

“Fuck, yes Yang!” Ruby cried out, as her sister violently fucked her from behind, her balls swinging under her as she sank her entire length into her hole so that her tip hit the back of Ruby’s womb.

Yang grunted, grinning at her insatiable sister, as she reached under them both, soaking her right hand in a mixture of both of their bodily fluids. Bringing it up to her mouth, she tasted it, before reaching down for more. Once her hand was thoroughly soaked in the mess, Yang reached forward to her sister, managing to slip her fingers into the girl’s mouth. Ruby groaned as her sister’s fingers entered her mouth, immediately beginning to lick and suck them, tasting herself and her sister as she was continually fucked by her. Not all of the mess went into Ruby’s mouth however, with much of it being smeared around it, although that which she did manage to get in, Ruby happily swallowed.

Yang continued to fuck Ruby doggystyle for a while, the young girl screaming her name and cursing loudly, as the blonde lion carried on using the naive girl as her fuck toy.

“Yang, I love you!” Ruby screamed, as Yang grinned down at her, before she continued. “I love your cock! It feels so good inside me!” Yang would have turned red, had she not already been that colour from the exhausting fuck session she was having with her sister.

After a while of fucking, Yang began to feel the girl’s walls tighten around her thick shaft, and figured that Ruby was getting close to orgasm. She was proven correct when the younger girl let out an ear piercing shriek, spraying her juices all over Yang’s cock, further lubricating her not stretched and ruined hole for her sister to fuck. The silver eyed girl’s body was flooded with pleasure, as he slumped down, all of her energy drained, and allowed Yang to continue to ruthlessly fuck her, her face and tits pressed to the dorm room floor as she was skewered on her sister’s thick fuck stick.

Yang wasn’t far from following her sister and orgasming, as her hips inevitably began to get sore as she tired, but refused to allow that to slow her down for a second. Rather, the yellow haired lion sped up her thrusts, making sure they were even harder than before too, fucking her exhausted sister for a further ten minutes, before her body was also flooded with the addictive pleasure of an orgasm.

Moaning loudly, Yang hilted her cock inside her sister’s pussy, sighing as she came inside of her. The younger sibling groaned as she felt herself be pumped full of her own sister’s semen, feeling the hot thick seed fill her fertile young womb as she lay there, helpless on the floor.

Finally, Yang was spent, as she slid her cock out of the girl’s cunt, allowing her to slump down in a cum drenched heap on the floor in the middle of the room, while the lion faunus stood up, cleaning her cock before helping her sister up.

“Come on.” Yang told Ruby. “We’ll get a shower, and then you can rest.” Ruby looked up at her sister.

“I love you...” Ruby said. Yang smiled.

“I love you too, sis.” She responded. Ruby shook her head.

“No, I mean I LOVE you. Like Weiss and Blake... that’s what I want for us too...” Ruby admitted to her sister, causing her heart to skip a beat, before she smiled down at the innocent girl.

“So do I.” She told her. The sisters shared a kiss, before heading into the bathroom. As Yang got them two towels out of the cupboard for after their wash, Ruby stood off to the side, struggling to stand and so leaning against the wall with one hand while holding her stomach with the other.

“I can feel it...” Ruby told Yang, attracting her sister’s attention. “I can feel them, your sperm... they’re impregnating me, they’re making a baby, our baby...” Ruby told her.

“Ruby, you can’t know that already.” Yang told her.

“I know, but I can still feel it.” She told Yang, smiling. “I’m glad though. I’m glad that you’re getting me pregnant, big sister!” Ruby told the lion Faunus, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Yang hesitated for half a second, before smiling and doing the same.

“Me too.” She told her. The two girl’s hugged for a while, sharing a deep and passionate cum tasting kiss as well, before parting.

“I can’t wait to give birth to your cubs, Yang.” Ruby told her, as the two girls kissed, promising to be together forever.


End file.
